


Marriage

by flareonfury



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV), Smallville
Genre: Community: sv100, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage, Divorce, Love. Past Chloe/Jimmy & Zack/Kelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucky, I admit... but I've wanted to do a Zack/Chloe for years now. I will hopefully write more Zack/Chloe fics. This was written SV100 (LJ SV Drabble challenge community) so it's meant to be this short.

His marriage lasted about a year; her marriage lasted about six months.

They met only a few months after Chloe divorced Jimmy. They instantly clicked with her snarky sarcastic comments and his crazy ideas. He wasn't afraid to help her out with anything dangerous (despite the fact that he'd prefer she wasn't doing them). She had more fun with him than she had before Jimmy reentered her life.

Zack realized he was in love with Chloe Sullivan the moment he kissed her.

Chloe realized she was in love with Zack Morris the moment he kissed her.

Their marriage lasted forever.


End file.
